Her Diamonds
by Shadow Koneko
Summary: After delivering some surprising news to Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi, Kiba discovers a surprise of his own KibaHina Oneshot .


Note: Just a quick KibaHina oneshot. Picks up after chapter 451 and was slightly inspired by Rob Thomas' song "Her Diamonds". I highly doubt this is going to happen in any future Naruto chapters, but it would be nice! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters!

Summary: After delivering some surprising news to Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi, Kiba discovers a surprise of his own! (KibaHina)

* * *

Her Diamonds

Akamaru's paws pounded against the soft dirt path that wound towards the woods. Kiba's eyes narrowed, trying to see through his brown bangs. He knew that they had to get there as soon as possible to deliver the news.

_Finally! _ He thought with a smirk when he saw Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi standing near the edge of the forest that surrounded their village.

"There you are!" Kiba shouted, making sure that they heard him and saw him coming.

Sakura whipped around, her short, pink hair swirling around her face, "Kiba? What's going on?"

"Listen... Just calm down and listen," Kiba panted, out of breath even though he hadn't been running. Naruto cocked one eyebrow at him. Who was he telling to be calm? They weren't the ones yelling from atop a giant dog...

"What is it?" Naruto asked, his patience beginning to disappear.

"Tsunade's been dismissed as Hokage!" Kiba informed them, his brows slanting down.

Both Naruto and Sakura gasped in disbelief, while Kakashi remained speechless. It was true: Tsunade had been replaced. The former Hokage had been left unconscious after Naruto and the village's epic battle with Pein. It seemed that Naruto wouldn't be able to enjoy a stress-free hero status for very long...

"The 6th Hokage is some guy named Danzo. I never met him, but it seems pretty shady to me..." Kiba explained further, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Danzo..." Naruto repeated under his breath.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Kakashi added

Kiba gulped, preparing to give them the rest of the news, "That's not all. This new guy... Has given permission to dispose of Sasuke as a missing-nin."

Kiba didn't miss the total look of shock that flickered on Naruto's face. Sakura simply drew her hand up to her mouth, trying to hold it all in, while Kakashi remained silent. After a moment of silence, Naruto spoke, "Thanks Kiba..."

Kiba waited a minute and it seemed like the trio wasn't going to say anything else. He understood; this wasn't really his business. He replied with a simple nod of his head, before directing Akamaru to head back towards the village. He hoped that Naruto didn't plan to do anything too rash, since he was still recovering from his fight.

_Who am I kidding? He'll probably rush right into action..._ Kiba sighed. Naruto really hadn't changed much, had he? But Kiba knew that he couldn't doubt or make fun of Naruto too much anymore. He had saved everyone, himself included.

Kiba decided to head back into town and see if anyone needed help rebuilding things. The village was still in shambles after the fight and he knew it would take weeks, maybe even months, to clean everything up. Akamaru was just about to make a turn along the dirt path, when Kiba heard a soft whimper from somewhere nearby. Akamaru perked his head up, glanced back at his master. He ordered his dog to stop and tilted his nose to the sky.

The soft scent of a familiar, flowery shampoo assaulted his nose, as well as something else. This smell was different, faint and salty. Tears.

He silently ordered Akamaru to move towards the source of these scents and sounds. The big white dog padded off the path, deeper into the woods. The smell got stronger with every step they took. Kiba wasn't surprised when they spotted a young woman, sitting on a tree stump in a clearing.

Her back was to them, but he could see that her shoulders were hunched and her head was hanging low. Her long, raven-colored hair rippled when a breeze would role through the area. Her soft sobbing was a lot more clear now.

Kiba bit his lip, and climbed off his dog, trying to be conscious of his footing. He didn't want to startle her. Akamaru whimpered softly, rubbing his nose against Kiba's elbow. Kiba chuckled lightly and scratched the dog behind the ears. Then, he pressed his finger to his lips and silently ordered Akamaru to be quite.

Kiba glanced back to the girl on the rock, trying to restrain himself. He wanted to run over and comfort her, but he knew that if she was caught crying, it would only upset her more. She would hate being seen like this.

The girl turned slightly on the stump, her face now visible. Kiba gulped when he saw tears streaming down her cheeks. They glinted like tiny diamonds on her pale skin.

_Hinata..._ He thought and, without thinking, took a step forward. He stepped on a twig, causing it to snap.

Hinata jumped out of her seat, wiping her eyes, "W-who's there?"

Kiba rose, a heavy sigh passing his lips. He grinned, "It's just me. Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Hinata immediately relaxed, "Oh. Kiba-kun, it's just you..."

Kiba walked through the bushes, moving towards his teammate, Akamaru at his heels. Hinata wiped her face more vigorously with her sleeve, trying to erase the tear-streaks that were left on her face. Kiba frowned and snatched up her wrist, holding it loosely in his fingers. Hinata looked up at him with wide eyes, "K-kiba-kun?"

Kiba blushed lightly, but didn't avert his gaze. He couldn't stand to see her this upset anymore, "You were crying..."

Hinata drew in a sharp breath, "You h-heard me?"

He didn't flinch, "That's why I came."

"O-oh." Was all she could say, her eyes drifted down to their feet.

Kiba released his hold on her and knelt down so that he was at eye-level with her, "You gonna' tell me why?"

Hinata blushed and squeezed her eyes shut, more tears leaking out, "I c-can't."

"Why not?" Kiba frowned, leaning forwards a little bit, "Hinata, if someone is hurting you, I'll-"

"No!" She quickly cut him off, her eyes flashing open. She blushed even harder when she saw that he had moved closer, "I-I just... It just makes me feel selfish to think about it..."

"Trust me, you're anything but selfish, Hinata," He muttered, trying his best not to laugh. Hinata being selfish was like... Ino going a day without have a new crush. Impossible.

She hiccuped, glancing up at him and locking gazes. Her violet eyes shimmered, more diamonds threatened to fall to the ground, "I told Naruto-kun that I loved him..."

Kiba had to lean forward and grip the stump she was sitting on to keep himself from passing out. He sucked in a deep breath; he had been prepared for a lot of things, but not for that. Hinata's eyes widened and she pressed her palm against his forehead, "K-kiba-kun! Are you okay? Y-you look sick all of sudden..."

"I'm fine..." He gulped, "Keep going."

"A-and after that I went unconscious, b-but when he returned to the village I saw the way he and Sakura-chan were acting and I just knew that I don't have a chance... I w-want to be happy for them but..."

Whatever else she said was just an incoherent mumble followed by another whimper. She squeezed her eyes shut and jumped up from the log, burying her face in her hands. She hated looking this weak in front of Kiba.

Kiba pushed himself onto his feet, his footing a little bit shaken. He walked over to her, standing hesitantly behind her, watching the way her body trembled with each sob. Kiba growled underneath his breath, grabbed her shoulders, spun her around and pulled her against him.

"K-kiba-kun!" She exclaimed, turning beet-red, and even more tears managed to escape.

Kiba's hand found the back of her head, pressing her face against his chest. He could feel her tears beginning to leak against his shirt.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered softly, his chin resting on top of her head. He knew how she felt; how it felt to love someone so much that the only thing you wanted was for them to be happy, even if it meant letting them be with someone else they loved. Hinata clung to him, more diamonds falling down.

"T-thank you, K-kiba-kun..."

((The End))

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! :]


End file.
